Geschwisterliche Zärtlichkeiten
by Baumkuchlein
Summary: Germany is annoyed with a useless but awesome brother, Prussia. There is tension, they get into a fight, there is passion. There is an itty bitty strain to their relationship in their past, but mainly it's just hot and passionate and humorous. yaoi ahead!
1. Wild on the inside

Warning: Swearing? Gratuitous German. Sex in later chapters?

Germany/Prussia

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, All its characters belong to its creator. (If I owned this series there would be more female nations around and Germany would definitely have a sexy sister… ah scratch that, a sexy brother is enough.)

**Wild on the inside**

_(While you read this keep in mind that I just take ideas and clichés that revolve around this couple for granted, saves me a lot of explanation. Example: Prussia lives in Germany's house after the unification … might be cannon actually, but I'm not an expert… and he doesn't do sh***^^ and of course stereotypically they are consuming a load of beer each. Also, I'll introduce a made-up childhood trauma as a "plot-device" in this very chapter… oh and Prussia is just slightly obsessed… and this whole story can be pretty confusing, because I don't know if it is always clear who is talking or thinking at the moment, my bad._

_2__nd__ thing, but it's only to satisfy my sense of morality: I do not consider them biological brothers actually; for those of you who thinks it's hotter if they are actual siblings: just ignore this last sentence…)_

Why is it that Germany does the cooking and cleaning so excessively while Prussia appears to do nothing but sitting in his basement, drinking beer and living of his cooking and money… this is the question Germany popped one evening at the dinner table.

"You make it seem as if you were doing all the work when in fact… when in fact we are of course sharing all the work like brothers should."

Germany cocked an eyebrow: "Oh really, when was the last time that you did anything useful around my house? You don't have to lift a finger all day, while I have to do the household and all the paperwork."

Prussia lazily leaned back into his chair. "Well, that is what you do best West. You're the_ Mädchen für alles_… you clean, cook and scrub like a good little girl… you take care of the lame stuff like finances…"

"And while I have to iron out you're mistakes. Like last week when you got drunk, picked the old grenade launcher from the cellar and tried to dig tunnels into the hardwood floor, thinking you were in _No-man's-land_ again. Then you phoned Ivan, announcing you were fully prepared to "kick his vodka-reeking ass into next week". Whereupon he actually showed up, while you just went off to sleep, while I had one of the most disturbing conversations with him, during which he demanded I'd turn you over to him three times and that I'd become one with him instead four times… Solved the problem when I slipped into the kitchen to phone his little sister, who dragged him away like a starving spider. Gave me nightmares and a headache."

"Ja, that's just what you do, diplomacy-crap and ironing, especially ironing and getting your ass saved by chicks", Prussia put on a lazy smirk, "while _I_ on the other hand", he made a dramatic pause", have a fulltime job just being awesome that is."

"Great, you have any qualifications to back that up?"

"Well isn't it obvious, little brother? I look the most awesome; I have a lifetime of experience having fun, while you at your young age are a professional _Spassbremse_. Your lack of humour and your stiffness is _legendary,_ like how you always get even more serious and quiet when you're drunk, while awesome people just get nakid' and score, and nobody ever complained by the way", Prussia winked, "so in a way you could say, I do everything to keep up the Germanic reputation, while you're merely a _Schreibtischhengst_."

"_Gut_, to sum it up: you pride yourself because of your sleazy looks, your ability to laugh about the crudest things, your complete lack of manners, morals and control, your inability to handle the easiest tasks of daily life…"

Gilbert's eyebrow was twitching and he started to look a little gloomy.

"… oh my bad, I forgot your sexual prowess my dear elder brother, you are really an adornment to our noble house." Silently smirking Germany took a sip of his beer. He'd show him… meanwhile Prussia was thinking just the same, only he had not a battle of wits in mind…

"Pah! You have no idea at all! Not only concerning my awesome sexing… -"Please, you probably should become a professional so you could make some of the money back you owe me theoretically…" –"My West, insulting your elder brother like that… you do have a sense of humour, you hypocrite. You're starting to sound like that stuck-up _Weichei_ Roderich and I taught him a lesson or two back in 1866. You want a taste of that?

"Brother, you're drunk, you're picking a fight with me?" Germany suggested unusually bold.

Prussia abruptly rose from the table, knocking his chair over in the process: "What? You scared…? No seriously, what I have had in mind for ages is a friendly sparing session, just to show you what big brother has learned over the countless battles he has fought." By now he really started to feel a little dizzy and he felt like taunting his long-time host: "You know I bet you still hit like a 5-year-old, because you can't get any practice with that tight schedule of yours. Isn't that actually just a pretext, you detest the violence soooo much, I bet."

"Two things: First look at my body, does it look like that of a 5 year old…? -_Yeah maybe that of a really hot, tall, muscular 5-year-old with slight sideburns… The hell? Why am I noticing this? _

"Yeah you got all brawny, so what?" _And... hot…_ "You don't know what to do with all those muscles, too busy acting intellectual."

"…And secondly: You haven't seen any real action on the battlefield since nearly a century, while I have grown stronger and hardened during two all-out wars."

Prussia came to like that small display of utterly misplaced arrogance coming from his overly political correct brother and how his brother's mouth showed the faintest hint of an angry smirk: "Gettin' cocky are we, yes? Wouldn't that be my job, now? Taking all the credit for WWI and II… bet the American would come over to kick your ass again if he could hear you talk like that. You aren't as mature as you'd like to be now."

Ludwig was actually getting angry at himself for letting his insane, lazy brother make a fool out of him like that. Getting him to act immature himself was like a defeat to him and he already wanted to actually beat him for being able to point it out to him despite being generally seemingly not the brightest and being drunk of his ass. _And it is in no way related to the fact that I'm actually pretty wasted myself by now… _oh how Germany hated it when that small amount of control he held started to slip.

Germany reached over the small table, pulling his brother forward by his uniform-jacket getting close enough to his face so that he could smell beer-breath: "Gut, you and me doing a little sparing sounds reasonable, may be the only way to finally get some sense into you." –"Your words don't match your actions at all right now_ –and that is pretty hot all by itself-_, you know my wasted little brother up until now you had me fooled, but you're getting' pretty irritable when you had a little too much to drink. As generous as I am, I would offer you to wait until tomorrow, when you're actually able to fight me_ –just need to push him a little more- _although it would be hilarious to watch you stumble around and punch the air. All I want is that you honour my extreme kindness with a little kiss goodnight and I'll even promise to pretend that I'm actually trying when I kick your sorry ass tomorrow." _Now that should get his blood boiling._

Germany clenched his fists until his knuckles became white and made that last effort to come out as the superior of this conversation and leave it at that: "You know you're just being stupid and avoiding the original topic, it's about time that you learn to do the simplest of things; even a monkey could do chores. As long as you put your feet under my table…"

The elder brother broke into a fit of laughter: "_Verdammt _West you just killed me! The way you tried to insult me just yet, oh I pity you I really do... you're just boring." Oh he hoped this was going well enough if not this chance would never be offered to him again, if his brother wouldn't finally throw him out, he would at least ignore him for quite a while if he couldn't go all out now.

"Oh my sweet, boring little West…" he said lovingly as he brushed Ludwig's black glove aside to place a sloppy kiss on the back of the hand that was just about to let go of his collar. The other noticed this and raised himself from the table with the most confident smirk. "Well Gilbert I don't know what you were trying to pull just now, but looks like I won't be giving you the satisfaction today… _-Damn West, that would be the thing I crave from you since month now… ah for years probably, ever since you grew up so perfectly manly. Gott he is driving me mad today…- _Go ahead and make a fool out of yourself alone. I'll just be going…"

Just now, as Ludwig actually had won the first round of the game he was only partly aware of playing and the magnificent flames of victory engulfed his tall, statuesque form, Gilbert decided that he had to have it. He would get him to lose it, hit him, hit him first and this instant, make it hurt, make him gather even more of that gorgeous unusual cockiness and then beat him and conquer him…

What he was about to do was going to push him over the edge for sure, but it could ruin everything… it didn't matter by now, he was mad with need for them to at least exchange blows if it meant excessive physical contact.

"What, little brother? Don't you want to get you're long awaited pay-back for _that_ incident, I'll let you land a few good hits if you try hard enough…" He was smirking cruelly, but even in his poisoned state of mind he was regretting this.

Germany had stopped in his tracks. "What are you… TALKING ABOUT?" He already was positively infuriated. Prussia actually had to try hard to preserve his cocky smirk for his "finishing-move": "Oh just that one time under the apple tree, wasn't it hilarious, little one?" _–Actually that wasn't hilarious, it was probably one of the cruellest things I could have done to a young nation at that time, it was just my second biggest mistake right after bringing this topic up again_… "Haven't seen you crying ever again after that time, you want to talk 'bout it with your big brother…?"

BAMM! As Germany's fist connected with his pale chin, he knew it was only a matter of time now and that was sweet bliss – to trigger this reaction from the calm and confident man. Guilt had to wait, maybe he could even find a way to make it up to him, but right now it would only be about how the most awesome person alive could get what he wanted… from the second most awesome person._ Scratch that, right now he is as awesome as one can get…_

_(I don't know how this allusion to Germany's trauma came out this wrong… it's not that bad actually, just a cruel thing for a child… ah the hell before I understate the situation, I'll rather explain it in the next chapter, which will hopefully include the sex and a fight, however I will pull that one off._

_I'm so glad I could at least finish chapter 1, please leave one or two inspiring reviews.)_

**Annotations:**

_Mädchen für alles_ - best boy (you know those guys at film sets that bring the actors coffee etc.); in this case "best girl" to add insult

_Spassbremse_ - Partypooper

_Schreibtischhengst_ - paper pusher (mild insult, plain mockery; can be seen as innuendo because it includes German: _Hengst = stallion & _well _Schreibtisch = desk_ but that doesn't matter:D )

_Weichei_ - softy, wimp (from German: _weich = soft & Ei = egg) _go figure what's up with German insults:D

1866 - Seven Weeks War/ Austrian-Prussian war

_Verdammt_ - damn


	2. Let's be civilized

Warning: More swearing? Mild violence, gratuitous German, trauma, sex finally? I don't think so. It's too long-.-

Chapter 2

**Let's be civilized**

_(All right let's do this, second chapter. After a lot of talking in chapter 1, I hope you can remain patient; there will be more talking and fighting in this chapter. I realized that I somehow put the focus on Prussia's thoughts all the time, didn't I? Oh, and there will be a flashback for Germany's trauma-explanation-thingy, but I'll refrain from calling him Holy Roman Empire or anything, because even though it is likely cannon I wouldn't know about this kind of thing…_

_Oh and I wrote Hungary into this although this will solely remain a male on male fic, I just found her significant enough to play a small role in this. As a character she is quite likeable, isn't she?_

_Beware the inaccuracy of the childhood trauma sequences: Characters who should know each other don't and characters who should live in one house don't do that either and people hang out who shouldn't be hanging out at that time, namely Prussia, France and Spain. I´m sorry, I couldn't resist.  
><em>_And this chapter takes on parody-tones… slightly.)_

Ungracefully, Prussia had landed on his arse after Germany's first strike; his vision got slightly blurry and he felt a few droplets of blood come out his nose. Although this punch had impressed and surprised him, he wasn't that badly hurt. The game was still on! He only had to guide it a little to his advantage…

His little brother's boot disturbed his train of thought, as he had to block a nearly bone-shattering kick. "Hey now West, let's be a bit more civilized about this alright?"

–"You don't tell _me_ about civilized, civilized is wasted on you. I'll pound you until you cannot tell left from right anymore." _Oh, hopefully we'll come to that pounding thing, little brother, but firstly to settle this…_

"Hey West, I know you crave your revenge right now, but let's not forget it's supposed to be friendly sparing…"

–"Frankly, I don't care anymore, Bruder." Ludwig felt his mind cloud further with rage and the effects of the copious amount of beer he had consumed this evening, he just wanted to hit this man into his smug face until he wouldn't be able to wear this irritating smile of his anymore… There was no thought in him left about how he had taken off work for tomorrow to celebrate the anniversary of the reunification of East and West with his beloved elder brother and that this should have been a nice peaceful evening in union. He vaguely remembered regretting that he had asked his brother a question that shouldn't come up on such evenings, but at the moment only the fury existed within him and the memory of what Gilbert had done _then_.

_Then_, it had been when he was about the age of 5, although you never can really tell how old a nation is. Germany was an energetic little boy, who admired his elder brother figure Prussia deeply, buzzing around him every time the kingdom was not too busy waging war or accompanying the "Old Fritz", how he affectionaly referred to his regent, on one of his hunting parties or disturbing Hungary's and Austria's dates –because aside from being the powerful _Königreich Preußen_ he was a teenager. An insensitive and probably insane teenager, that constantly played pranks on his little brother, enjoying the whining sounds every new trickery and scare caused, but what he enjoyed most about it was how easily the little one forgave him all of his mischief and came to him to seek comfort even if Gilbert was the one that had made him cry in the first place. Which was always the case. One could say that both brothers were quite content with the status quo as it was: Gilbert would be a caring brother at times, at times he would be mean and scary and little Ludwig would be easy to upset and frightened and just as easily he would wholeheartedly love his brother again afterwards.

It worked out for the both of them until that one time that Germany had become more courageous than usual after a nasty prank which had involved worms in his pants and a swarm of little yellow birds that appeared to follow Prussia around for no particular reason. Now, this called for retribution, it was about time he showed big brother that one could not mess with the growing nation that easily. Somehow he even had the feeling the older one would actually be proud of him if he would start to stand up for himself. However, he decided to act out his little revenge at the most inopportune time:

One sunny afternoon Prussia actually had gotten the sweet Hungary into a nice conversation. That meant she was listening with a polite smile curling her lips, while he was doing the talking, mostly the boasting anyway –it was the nicest type of conversation Prussia could imagine: "I swear Eliza, you should have seen the look on their faces as they realized we had them cornered the whole time, they were just too slow and not prepared for my awesome battle tactics. Sometimes I surely frighten myself with my awesome skills."

The coming misfortune about to ruin a beautiful relationship was a small Germany silently crawling closer to the pair… "Now really Eliza, you can tell me: Am I not that much more awesome than that boring Austria?", Prussia asked his potential first girlfriend quite modestly, "I mean I am the strongest, bravest, most handso KYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

A totally manly shriek escaped Gilbert's lips, while Hungary was already doubling over laughing and the boisterous nation started fumbling with his clothes, desperately trying to shake of the fat spider that his little brother just had dropped into his collar, mumbling "spider, spider" as he did so. "Hey now now, don't get all worked up Prussia, should the nation of Hungary come to your aid and free you from that beast?", the young girl offered still giggling. Meanwhile Gilbert was already in the process of ripping his cloak and shirt open to capture the tickling intruder. As soon as he had squashed him he turned around to the little terrorist that had indirectly cock-blocked him just now –although he never had a chance to begin with. "_Ludwig, du Arschloch!_" A blushing Germany tried to escape his fury behind the skirts of the nice-looking girl with him. "Gilbert, hold it! He's just a kid dammit… well, aren't you the cutest little sunspot?" Germany blushed even more as the girl started to gently pat his head protecting him. "He's my little brother, I won't murder him for this, not yet…", Prussia hissed reaching out to grab the boy's arm to drag him behind.

"We'll be going, see you Hungary." "Goodbye hero!", Hungary half-shouted slightly giggling once again, "And don't you dare hurt the lovely little boy…"The young nation worriedly looked up to his elder and whispered softly: "Brother, I thought… I'm sorry!" "Oh you will be!", Prussia hissed back, "you surely will…"  
>(…)<p>

"Bruder, be good and let us at least decide what the victor will get from the other. That should interest you, a good deal I mean…", Prussia said with a slightly nasal tone to his voice, which he blamed on the punch to his nose just now, still struggling to push a boot heel off of him.

"You will do the chores I tell you to do…", his little brother stated in a cold voice, which was rather absurd considering that he was mentally preparing for acting out his vengeance on his jerk of a brother, but could still somehow manage to think of such everyday things as housework. But hey, doing chores and actually working would probably be torture to Prussia anyway."You mean, _if_ you win I'll do that", Gilbert retorted smugly.

"Believe me Bruder, you will do the chores, you haven't seen what I'm capable of…", Ludwig growled cracking his knuckles in his fist. _Gott, this new confidence is just too good to be true, is this hunk even my little brother, he's gotten so bossy… -_"We'll see about that little one and I will…", Gilbert started, but was once again interrupted by his steamed-up brother. "I don't care at all what you wish to do if you should come out as the victor, because it is not going to happen!"

"Hm maybe it's better like this. I'll only spoil the surprise if I tell you what my awesome prize will be. Just so you know: Big brother will make sure that little Ludwig will enjoy himself, too."Something about this statement made Ludwig feel uncomfortable or was it a wave of excitement washing over his body? Whatever it was it made him remove his boot heel from his brother's forearm.

"All right, I see you understand, no fighting dirty yet, so let round two begin!", Prussia hissed suddenly kicking out from his crouching position, making the younger stumble backwards in an attempt not to be swept off of his feet by the attack aimed at his lower legs. He ended up with his back on the hardwood floor anyway, because his brother had quickly lunged at him. _So, he is slightly faster than I am, hell, it seems he gets faster when he is drunk, as I am getting slower. His raw strength, however, should not match mine, but I don't know about his endurance and tactics yet. Time to improvise._ So thought the German on the floor as he simply head-butted the older nation that was trying to pin his arms. Holding his forehead the "veteran" of so many European wars tried retreating. _Damn, so pinning him is not an option, I'll just hurt myself again. I should just try to land a few quick punches then, I'm not really having second thoughts about actually hurting him now. This is just what the both of us need, the pain and exhaustion. Even my rational, peaceful, modest Germany…_

"Don't close your eyes in the middle of a fight!", barked the younger German, throwing a punch aimed at the other's solar plexus, which was blocked by Gilbert's hand and countered with a left fist to Ludwig's chest. The taller man coughed and huffed, but didn't lose focus for a moment as the elder had over his hurting head. Instead he instantly grabbed Gilbert's right wrist whirling him around exploiting the other's own forward motion and throwing him hard on the floor. He then actually went for a heel drop that would have probably shattered bones, hadn't Gilbert rolled away and come to his feet again, and now "just" ended up causing scales of wood to fly around. "Wow, you are serious about hurting your only big brother, aren't you", Gilbert huffed with a tone of mock hurt already slightly exhausted and still dizzy of booze, the impact with the floor and utter excitement, "Nice going destroying your own home _Schwachkopf_!", he managed before a storm of fists rained down on him.

He wasn't grinning anymore, he was focused, now. He would block some of the punches and was hit several times, getting his nose and lip all bloody and his head spinning. Although he would land a few good ones himself, his little brother simply didn't react in a way that would let him lower his guard. It had been minutes now that Ludwig hadn't blinked a single time and that his brother had spent backing up and blocking and getting hit occasionally. Yes, Gilbert was at the point where he didn't quite enjoy his little brother's "attention" to the fullest anymore, because he feared that one of the more vicious punches might just knock him out or that he would simply black out from exhaustion in a good 15 minutes, unable to claim a much desired prize. So he actually decided to just ruin the fun a little… the way his ass was handed to him right now he couldn't even drool over Germany's flushed cheeks, gorgeously messy hair, flexing muscles and slightly torn shirt.

Inelegantly taking one of Ludwig's punches to the stomach that had appeared "safe" enough to not be blocked, he shoved him to the floor with both arms and took off to the hallway. This was the first time that his little brother blinked in surprise, landing on his ass and expecting Prussia to start hitting or kicking. He sat there staring at the now empty room for a moment only slowly processing that his brother was making him look like a fool again before he got up with frightening speed storming out of the dining room cursing. _He was going to finish this, gottverdammt! _"Gilbert, _du feiger Penner_!", a drunk Ludwig roared through the house clearly audible to the already pretty alarmed neighbourhood. Beating that bastard up was not going to kill a though guy like him and it would still be insufficient payback for all the decades of pestering his little brother and for _that_ incident.

_Then,_ the big brother he had admired and trusted so much had dragged him to a skinny apple tree on a meadow right after that little spider-incident. There the child still blushing with guilt stood as his teenaged brother suddenly undid his belt commanding him with a mocking voice and the usual smirk already plastered on his face again -despite the earlier humiliation: "Now, little brother are you prepared to receive the ultimate punishment from the awesome me?" -"Y-yes, whatever you deem necessary…", the child stammered obediently but was interrupted: "I did not actually ask for an answer to this, now stand over there, lean against the trunk with your back and put your hands behind it!" Bravely little Ludwig complied, he didn't even struggle as he felt his hands being bound by the other's belt. Afterwards, Prussia took a step back to admire his work: "Ah, that is quite pleasing to look at, but there is just something missing…" Germany's eyes took on the shape of large plates, as his older brother got down and pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. "Now that is more fitting, if this isn't embarassing you may call me "Horst" from now on little brother. See you later!"

The older nation turned away ready to leave a half-naked completely red Germany behind. "B-bother what is this… please don't leave me here like this…" –"I will be coming back when I feel like it, pray that no one comes around to see you like this in the meantime." Prussia went off laughing like an evil maniac. This was funny for about a few nano-seconds, he swore he could hear the first sobbing noises coming from the small boy. It wouldn't be that bad, no one was coming around to this place -ever- and it was definitely a sacrifice that had to be made by the younger one to preserve his brother's most precious possession –his massive ego.

"I will come around to fetch the little sunspot in an hour that should be sufficient…", Prussia mumbled silently.

Unfortunately for their relationship and Germany's psyche five minutes into the future Spain and France dragged Gilbert into a tavern and introduced him to whine, causing him to have his first massive case of intoxication. _BLACKOUT._

In the middle of the night he was woken up by the voices of a whispering man and an angrily screeching young woman. As he desperately searched for a candle to light his way to the door, he wondered how he had gotten home: The last thing he remembered was throwing up on a table in the tavern and threatening the laughing Spain's and France's life and he vaguely recalled he had told them several times that he had to go pick someone up. He just couldn't get them to understand whom...

Then it hit him and he almost started to cry; he ran to the doorway without the stupid candle, bumping into several objects in the dark hallway painfully –it didn't matter now! He threw the door open determined to leave the three figures behind that were waiting there for him. "N-no time t- wa-waschte, need to f-fetch the lil' one!", he drunkenly stammered in excuse being prevented from heedlessly running off by a pan that came down on his head.

"He is here with us you gutless asshole! God, I hate you, you stupid drunken fuck!" –"Eliza, please, people can hear you…" "I don't care Roderich! I just want to maim him right now…"

To make a long story short: Roderich and Elizabetha had found the crying Germany as they had gone out for a romantic walk in the moonlight. After freeing the more than upset little boy and a long debate about how it was not safe for him to stay with the loony that called himself his big brother - which was Hungary's opinion anyway - they brought him home, because Germany had unnaturally calmly requested to see him.

Awkwardly, Prussia hugged his little brother and even tried to stammer out a drunken apology, but was interrupted midway. "It's all right elder brother, I don't mind at all, don't try and apologize it is not like you." Stiffly the small child brushed off the other's arms. "I'm really tired now, I'll be in my room", Germany explained as he quickly made his way into the house and towards his chambers. Prussia, who knew what was coming, tried the same: "Well t-tschanks, you guys, I'll need s-some schleep, too…"

The monstrous pan went down on his head again. _Damn where did she keep that thing?_ "You are dead if this happens again, Gilbert!", the young girl almost went for his throat this time. "Calm down, we all need some sleep", Roderich started appeasingly, "but in all seriousness: We'll let him sleep here, we won't take him from you or anything, but we suggest he'd spent the day at our place from now on. You, Gilbert, are obviously overstrained with your duties as a brother. Please excuse us, now." Rather quickly the sophisticated Austrian pushed his still hissing and growling girlfriend away from the Prussian household, fearing getting into another argument and probably getting dragged into a brawl, for the Prussian nation was not one to take critique all too well and mild provocation, one retort from him, might fan Hungary's rage to the point where she'd beat him up senselessly. That wouldn't be very lady-like and not too befitting for the Austrian's future fiancée.

From there on it went downhill, Germany would hardly address his elder brother and only if he'd ask him to and he never reacted to his clumsy attempts to entertain the child, much less would he cry when his brother finally lost his patience and tried to frighten him again to coax any form of reaction out of him. Ludwig would rather spend his day with the stuck up Austrian; he became obsessed with manners and cleanliness. In the evening, he would return home mumbling something about having had dinner already at Mr. Edelstein's house and firmly slam the door to his room shut on his brother's face.  
>(...)<p>

BAM! The massive door to the lumber-room was slammed right _into_ the raging German's face, who had arrived at the second floor in search of his brother to finish their little "friendly sparing". He had apparently found him now hidden in the closet he had intended to just rush past, but in blind fury he also rushed straight into Gilbert's improvised trap and the hit with the door had instantly ko-ed the uncharacteristically heady Ludwig.

"Yes, that was not an easy victory, it wasn't maybe exactly fair, and it wouldn't have worked out if that idiot had slowed down before he had arrived at the wall closet… well and if he hadn't been wasted, bu-hut it was an awesome victory. Go me!", Prussia cheered for himself, trying to pick up the unconscious body. "Uff, has gotten quite heavy the little one… wo-hoho firm… uh-huh here it's squishy." Prussia grinned perversely as he copped a feel of his victim (I mean um, prize, um sparing partner, whatever…) and dragged him towards the nearby living room.

_(Wow, that fight ended a little anti-climatic, didn' it? Can anyone actually follow this fucked up, made-up story - if I wouldn't have written it myself I'd lost it with the beginning of the second flash-back-thingy. I tried to mark them, but still… Also, little Ludwig's punishment-sequence ended up all messed up, I don't know if I was thinking "shota-porn" at the moment, because it is not exactly something I enjoy. Oh and the count for the word "brother" must be *insert internet-meme here*. If there are any questions just ask me, otherwise this makes no sense anymore. Oh and the sex will come in the next glorious chapter, and it may turn out weird, because it's the first lemon I'll write –ever. Please grace me with a review or two even if it's critical.__)_

**Annotations:**

_Königreich Preußen_ - Kingdom of Prussia

_Ludwig, du Arschloch_ - Ludwig, you asshole!

_Schwachkopf_ - moron, dimwit, retard

_Gottverdammt_ - goddamned/ God damn it

_du feiger Penner_! - literally :"You cowardly bum!", but it's much more harsh in German, you just don't go around calling people "Penner"


	3. And that is what I call  PART I

Warning: Probably swearing, gratuitous German and sex –finally.

Chapter 3

**And that's what _I_ call a successful reunification! PART I**

_(Okay, you guys, are you ready? I hope so, because here I present to you a probably screwed up lemon that should have actually appeared in chapter 2 (2 weeks ago, dammit), but then: more talking happened-.- Naw, actually I like a little story development and not just sex, but I guess some of you might think I make false promises by now. And I don't want to be an ass, but there will be talking in this chapter and probably lengthy descriptions and I hope you'll come to like it eventually. You just need to take your time to finish these chapters. If you can cope with my style, there will be further chapters and there will be more lemons, because I'll need to explain less and less from now on. Just this damn childhood-trauma-bollocks-idea was a pain in the ass –and it's turning into an unfunny joke by this chapter^^;.  
><em>_Enjoy!)_

"OH GOTT! Ah no not that… not t-there…", Ludwig was struggling against his bonds, while the teasing hands of his brother went down south and caused all kinds of unholy sensations to run down his spine, making his hips shift slightly forward. "Oh _verdammte Sch-scheiße…!" _–"Ah, you're being naughty again little Ludwig, brother won't play with you if you don't stop using foul language like that while I´m trying to please you", Prussia purred, placing a kiss on the younger one's inner thighs and then pulling away. At the loss of contact Germany unclenched his eyes to find his brother gone… and this situation a little more than compromising. "Damn, he did it again, again with the damn apple tree!", howled a very naked Germany tied to a slim trunk.

"You need to wake up, Ludwig" a mocking voice rang.

"Yes, that's right _kleiner Bruder_, wake up", Gilbert whispered. More correctly, Ludwig _assumed_ that it was Gilbert speaking, as he could only make out schemes, his head still heavy from booze and being hit by a _7 cm_ thick door. The older one saw his brother stir and blink and was more than pleased at that: "Yessss, that's right West, you have been out for quite a while now, had to control myself to not start enjoying myself without your much desired participation", the elder brother's voice came out slightly muffled and with a strange husky sound to it.

_Ah too bright, head hurts, feels cold, back hurts, wrists hurt… oh wrists are tied… great._ That were Germany's first thoughts as he tried to shake off the incredible dizziness, and he let his mind wander for a moment, taking time to realize what was actually going on around him. _Puh, that was one intense dream, too intense to even lose a word about it… Actually it was so intense I still feel his lips on my skin… that's actually pretty nice. _Then he had it suddenly figured out: "Hey brother say…?" –"Uh-hum?", came the answer from a rather occupied Prussia. "… Where is my shirt?" –"Oh it's somewhere on the floor next to the couch, you were bleeding on it, had to take it of, hehe", the other answered casually, pausing every second word to place a light kiss on his immobilized bother's stomach. "Get off me, you had your fun!", Ludwig growled at the other. "Oh come on, not quite…" –"I don't care. If this is supposed to be a joke, you're simply untalented and if you are really serious about this -forget it! You didn't even win rightfully."

Prussia raised his head and paused somewhere between confusion and amusement, his mind lingering for a moment on the idea that his brother would let him have his fun willingly, if only he had won fair and square. Finally brushing this rather encouraging but at the same time frustrating thought aside and asked: "Hey what's up with you, I'd have expected that you wouldn't be able to think straight after that hit you took –you're really something else…"–"Oh, that's just the shock, it makes me think faster and act calmer… and become more honest apparently", Germany replied dryly. Prussia tried out a warm smile, which still came out like a leer. "Well, I don't know what you're so shocked about, you're a clever one, aren't you? Wasn't it obvious that it would end like this if I got the upper hand?" Germany frowned visibly: "Didn't think you would go this far…" –"But, I've been trying this for years now, West…"

–"_Vollidiot_, I don't mean that!", barked the taller man struggling to sit up with his hands tied, causing the ice bag Prussia had rather thoughtfully placed atop of his bruised head to fall off and land behind his back, touching his hot skin just above his firm behind. It gave the younger German goose bumps and a slight blush crept up his cheeks. Inwardly, Prussia cheered at the sight before him that was getting hotter by the second, smirk widening. "I mean the fucking belt around my wrists!", came the complaint form the flushed younger one. Prussia grinned sheepishly: "Oh that thing, well, I thought you would freak out completely if you would wake up, and I didn't exactly feel like getting punched again, would ruin the mood about now."

–"You're killing the mood all the time, there never was a mood to begin with!" _Oh, if I ever have seen you "in the mood" than it is certainly today, with that gorgeous expression_. Gilbert couldn't help but to lick his lips. Germany just flinched at that suggestive gesture: "Okay look Bruder, just forget it… Don't think I am that naïve. All those plump tries to make a pass at your _own brother_ these past years are only the product of your insanity and a good deal of alcohol, so stop it! I'll really kick you out _this _time, I swear." At this Prussia reached out and placed a soothing finger on his unwilling long time host's lips, making him shiver slightly: "Shhhh, were only brothers by name. And anyway, if I am insane, then so are you. I got you pretty fired up this evening, didn't I? You're not even afraid of my touch; it's nice isn't it? Come on praise your big brother a little." At this point, Ludwig really would have liked to blame his own indecisiveness on the beer and the brain damage he had received from the hit with the door, but ever since his brother had come back from Ivan's territories to live with him again they've had these moments: Gilbert would touch him in a way that only a complete fool wouldn't have recognized as full of sexual tension –how he would lightly and all too often brush the other's fingers and often whisper crude but seductive words- and Germany would let it happen sometimes, slightly smiling inwardly, but still feeling it was out of place in their relationship. Nothing really sexual ever happened, because there had been certain lines the older one wouldn't cross up until this evening. Ludwig would have liked to think that it was because Prussia actually cared and was shy about it.

Currently, Gilbert was the opposite of shy; he had the vague feeling that if he wouldn't succeed in conquering the stubborn, perfectionist nation this very night then he might as well give up on it. His current approach to this long time goal wouldn't appear promising to a normal person and wasn't particularly romantic or anything of that type, but this night had verified certain assumptions he had made about his beloved little brother: There was something like want in him, too, and he had to be shorttaken for this to work out; his overly rational mind wouldn't be convinced by romantic gestures or by repetitive attempts to charm him. The way he fought clearly stated: He was one for physical passion, _but _one mustn't let him think about it for too long. Anyway, Prussia wouldn't be able to present a declaration of love to him, he just couldn't. _Would totally undermine my position in this household._

_So then let's start this last pathetic attempt…_ Somehow his little brother made him feel stupid and incapable at times, but he needed all of his confidence right now. He leaned over close to the other's ear, tickling him with his erratic breathing as he whispered: "Please, West, let big brother show you a good time now. You certainly did that for me tonight. That fight was just what I needed and I'm really impressed with you. Now it's my turn, let this be my thanks to you." He started to slowly place small kisses on the other's neck, making Ludwig bite back a moan. "Brother…" –"Yes, what is it West?", Prussia asked almost fearful that he would be once more refused. "You can start by untying my hands…" –"You sure about this, West?", Gilbert said, disappointment slowly creeping into his voice. The slightest smile crossed the suddenly very sleepy-looking face of the muscular man beneath him: "Yes, or I won't be able to touch you, too."

Prussia was _this_ close to going all "Ooooh West!", but because that wouldn't be very awesome and manly he settled for crushing their lips together in a heated kiss, desperately fumbling with the belt holding the other's hands in place. Despite shaking with excitement by now, he had somehow managed to free his brother's wrists, as the younger one suddenly held him in an almost crushing embrace. Surprisingly, Prussia had actual problems remaining in the more dominant position with Germany threatening to push him on his back and bruising his lips. So he broke the kiss to start placing light kisses and occasional bites all over the other's neck and shoulder again, enjoying the slightly salty taste of the skin. While clutching at Ludwig's chest with the left hand, his right sneaked around in search of the ice bag behind his brother's back.

_Ah, found it! Now, brace yourself for my awesome skills, little brother, _Prussia thought full off anticipation. The younger German gasped in surprise as Gilbert's right brushed along his spine, one ice cube in hand. "Hm cold, but nice…", he sighed trustingly closing his eyes again. "Enjoying yourself already? Fantastic, then how do you like this…?", the older man was quickly gaining confidence from this almost open expression of enjoyment by the usually completely controlled nation. _God bless beer, oak wood doors and his awfully short temper for granting me this chance! _He then "attacked" his little brother's chest, rubbing another ice cube teasingly over one hardening nipple simultaneously sliding the other cube just about into the other's butt-crack, where it remained. "Ah-haah…", the younger tensed at the unusual feeling of melting ice in his pants, but instantly relaxed again, shivering as his elder gave his cheeks a few testing squeezes. Soon he himself began to slightly knead the other's buttocks and moved on to his thighs, feeling around his body aimlessly and pressing some small noises of approval out of the older nation at the forceful touch of his strong hands.

Prussia on the other hand, had a clear aim by now: With one hand still rubbing the slowly melting ice cube over the little nub and using his mouth to work on the other, creating an amazing mixture of hotness and cold showers causing Germany's breathing to become deeper and louder in an attempt to calm himself, while his free hand went down to lightly cup the growing bulge in his brother's pants, who eagerly leaned into this touch and let out the tiniest, suppressed moans. "Still it's all about pride and self-control with you isn't it, West? Well then I'll have to try _harder_.", Prussia warned a leer on his face, dipping his free hand right into the other's underwear starting to roughly stroke him to full hardness. "My my _kleiner Bruder_, your stiffness really _is_ legendary", Prussia complimented closely to the other's ear giving the earlobe a few agonizingly slow licks in contrast to his fast pumping.

The ice cube was abandoned and freely glided down the muscular chest, while the hand that had held it was now struggling to hold down the bucking hips of the now openly grunting younger nation. "Ah, you are a man of extremes, aren't you, West? First struggling to keep your voice down and being all reserved and now making such erotic sounds and almost pouncing me… Ah… ja that's nice", a surprised Prussia gasped as Ludwig's hands had fumbled their way into his brother's pants as well and were soon matching the rhythm of the strokes his own member received.

_Damn is this still a challenge to him? Can't be almost losing this one as well, although it's quite nice to see him this eager…_ Prussia thought with a satisfied grin, ready to show his brother more pleasure. He slightly sped up his jerking hand, licking down a trail starting at Germany's earlobe almost down to his belly-button, where the other's arm got in the way as he still tried to return the pleasure he was receiving form older brother with his own efficient strokes. He gave him a hungry and a little disappointed look as Gilbert suddenly stopped his kissing and licking and removed his hand from the other's pants, his own strokes getting lighter as he wondered what the older nation wanted from him now. "If you like you may continue that for a moment", Prussia said with an amused tone and a little nod towards the other's hand in his pants, "big brother just wants to get more comfortable", he explained working on the buttons of his shirt, pleased as Ludwig picked up a faster pace again. Lost in the pleasure and tempted to annoy his little brother just a little he took his time with the buttons, shooting the man under him seductive looks and licking his lips.

"Hm you're too slow getting comfortable, might as well help you then…", Germany growled with an angry smirk, feeling slightly neglected and starting to try and remove his brother's pants. Feeling extremely gracious and even more turned on by the younger's dark expression, Prussia quickly disregarded his shirt, lifting his hips to help his brother with pulling down his pants and kicking them off on his own as the muscular one couldn't reach down further in his current position.

Ludwig had known since he had reached into the elder brother's pants to "return the favour", but he still felt like commenting on it in a futile attempt to embarrass the older one: "No underpants, Gilbert? Now, _you _are one practical man…" –"Well, let's see what you got underneath then", a naked Prussia winked, working on Germany's zipper, "Now, those are some formfitting black trunks, good during combat training and quite hot to look at… too bad they have got to go now." Prussia announced discarding the pants onto the little pile next to the couch. "On the other hand…"

_(Okay now, don't hate me, but because this is almost the longest lemon ever -just because I want to describe everything every single flippin' time- I had to cut it in half… and because I needed the creative pause. Next chapter is already roughly prepared and will involve much less talking, yay. It's time to think about if I want to leave it at that and write more such lemons or should try to give them something like character depth, but hell I'll write it down as it comes to my mind. Although I should probably refrain from that, judging by the way chapter 2 turned out with the flashback-.- __And, excuse the exaggerated, slightly lame and confusing use of ice cubes, it's probably as kinky as a fanfiction-newbie like me can get._

_Please comment; suggestions for future lemons are welcome, because I'm awfully inexperienced with writing them^^; – other suggestions as well of course (style etc.)._

_Updates will from now on happen in two weeks time, sorry if you'd prefer it weekly, but I'm just too lazy and slow for that._

_And if you got time and if you care for bleachfics enough, please check out my bleach sort of filler-story, I uploaded last time, because I needed more creative pauses… need a little feedback, if it's too awful. Guess it's less than mediocre, but it has its moments…)_

**Annotations**:

_Verdammte Scheiße_ – literally "damnd shit"; more like saying, "ah fuck" in an exaggerated manner or just "fucking shit"

_Kleiner Bruder_ – little brother

_7 cm _– 2.76 inches

_Vollidiot – complete idiot_


	4. And that is what I call  PART II

Warning: swearing, gratuitous German and sex –penetration finally.

Chapter 4

**And that's what _I_ call a successful reunification! PART II**

_(Okay, I'm a bit of an ass for not posting the second half earlier, but I'm still having trouble with chapter 5, not enough to abandon the story, but enough to take my time, sry -.-. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait, so enjoy.)_

Prussia picked up another ice cube putting it in his mouth and pulling his brother in for a deep kiss both throwing their arms around each other and feeling their naked chests rubbing together slick with sweat. Both their tongues were roaming about the cold bit and the other's heated tongue while their groins rubbed together in erratic motions, the black fabric of the remaining underpants already getting stained with both their pre-come. They only broke apart as the cube was nearly completely molten and they both needed to gasp for air. After a brief pause, Prussia escaped his brother's iron grip with new determination, licking down his chest, the ice cube cold to the hot skin. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that Germany's skin was making fizzling noises, but it probably was only his breath coming out as hisses.

"Like I said", Prussia smirked triumphantly as he added one more ice cube to his mouth and pulled the waistband of the tight black trunks past the other's thighs making is impressive erection jump free, "On the other hand…, these trunks may be useful in restraining your legs' movements." –"Why would you want that right now... Oh Gott!", Germany panted in mild shock as his brother swallowed his length almost whole, ever so lightly kicking out, but his movement hindered by said trunks. "F-feels weird." Ludwig tried to move away, but was held in place, Gilbert's tongue pressing the ice cube firmly to the sensitive underside of his member as he now slid up and down. At first he did it slowly, teasingly only occasionally looking up at the completely flushed and once more slightly tensed face of his brother. For the most part he just closed his eyes and tried to "feel" what movements brought the most pleasure. He would also start to slightly massage his balls and then gradually speed up his movement as he felt Germany's large hand clutch gently at his messy hair, urging him on to continue. "_My what a greedy little one, pawing my hair like an oversized terrifyingly strong kitten with insane abs", _Gilbert thought gaining more and more confidence by the second and deciding to finish him off. He started sucking harshly and at the same time flicking his tongue around everywhere he could reach, gripping the younger brother's thighs, for he was by now severely jerking forward to get deeper into the welcoming mouth. As his first orgasm approached he hissed out a warning: "Coming… any… second." But this only served to urge the older nation on not to let go and as spasms ran through the large body he greedily swallowed his brother's seed. Pulling his head back he grinned at the younger man in expectation:

"Praise me!" –"You certainly know what you're doing…", Germany commented almost casually, but more at a loss of words and too preoccupied with inelegantly disregarding his stained shorts in the afterglow. "Oh please, don't exaggerate and use all those colourful metaphors to describe my awesome skills", Prussia interrupted sarcastically, but still extremely satisfied with his performance. "You can demonstrate your eternal gratitude during round two, which should start right about now", Prussia announced pulling the younger once more into a fierce kiss and being actually pretty grateful the other closed the gap between their bodies rubbing his groin in circular motions against Gilbert's so far mostly neglected member and kneading at his back and ass. The curious, demanding touches and the taller one's passion made the smug nation shiver. He broke the kiss and gasped for air, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Germany hesitantly spoke first: "You know Bruder, I could do that for you too, if you gave me a few directions to perfect my technique that is." Prussia found this offer quite tempting to let Germany practice with his probably not at all untalented mouth. Hell, even the thought crossed his mind to let the young but brawny nation simply top him, for he actually enjoyed his rough side. But he had a plan and a tight schedule at that, he was not only going to make love to his most precious West, he had to deliver a punch line, too. So, he pushed the other back down, hungrily towering over him; and the already pretty satisfied younger nation let it happen with the most trusting and also lustful expression. "Well, brother this better not be offending you…", Prussia whispered spreading hot kisses all over the other's chest and stomach, one hand already sneaking around for the final ice cube.

"Here put that in your mouth!" –"What for?", the younger one asked slightly confused, but still parting his lips to let the icy substance slide in. "You'll find out soon enough", came the response with a leer as Prussia got to work on the glistening torso under him. After a few moments he looked up again demanding: "Okay give it back now." Instantly the older was pulled into another kiss and as their lips parted again, the ice cube had changed locations to Gilbert's mouth. He took it out, licked it suggestively and announced with a smirk: "Now, this is where we come to the slightly offensive part, West." With this the remaining bits of the ice disappeared into Germany's tight hole. "Ahhh, _was zum Teufel_ Gilbert!", Germany grunted, but was instantly distracted from the rather uncomfortable feeling as one slender digit joined the icy cold. Nearly sheepishly grinning Prussia muttered an apology against the other's neck and added a little louder: "I'll better get to work down here so that my dear little brother won't get a frost-bite on his sweet spot." –"Yeah, you'd better hurry…", Germany panted amazed at the slightly tingling feeling spreading in his lower regions from the point of the intrusion. For the felt hundredth time he caught his older brother in a crushing embrace and began to lick along his collarbone and neck well aware that his tongue was still awfully cold on the heated skin, having prepared the ice cube moments ago. Prussia shuddered slightly and decided to speed things up further, sneaking another finger in, pumping with a slow and steady rhythm to carefully prepare the younger one who was encouragingly trying to push himself further down on the other's fingers.

Upon adding a third finger Prussia decided to let his free hand get to work on Ludwig's member again to distract him from the possibly slightly uncomfortable feeling of being stretched quite severely, however the other never voiced such discomfort only making small huffing sounds and uttering incoherent words at times when _that _spot was brushed. Although his current status was making it harder to think by the minute, Ludwig briefly debated if he should just lean back and enjoy the treatment or try to return the favour, however as he had made up his mind the fingers were slowly removed and a pretty worked up and horny Prussia was staring down at him with a questioning and pleading look in his eyes. "It's alright, go ahead, I can take it… I knew it would turn out something like this as you challenged me."

–"You sure you can handle the five-meters?", Prussia bragged despite his body, which was screaming for release by now. That West was getting him too hot for his own good. Germany just pressed his lips together in a suppressed grin of triumph, reaching out to lightly touch the other's aching erection to stress the elder's desperate need for this to happen. "Alright then", Prussia gave in with an awfully serious expression, the prospect of possibly hurting his little brother while entering him actually making him quite nervous. He pushed in slowly, his partner's hands on his back threatening to shove him in by force if he took too much time. _Is just trying to prove that he is tough or is he really this eager about it? _"D-Damn West… so tight… ah amazing." Germany reacting equally surprised at being filled so completely by Gilbert tightened his grip around him just pressing out a muffled "Amazing indeed… b-big." That certainly would have been balsam to Prussia's ego, however he was too preoccupied with his own feeling of extreme enjoyment at finally being sheeted in his brother's entrance to the hilt. Ever so carefully he started to move, Germany grunting in response, bucking his hips against him in an attempt to make him go deeper and hit that sweet spot with full force.

At that point the clock in the living room announced that it was strike midnight, which made Prussia wear the so far most annoying grin Germany had ever seen on him. Unwillingly he managed to press out: "And what are you so happy about?" –"Oh well you know… It's midnight, I'm inside Germany's tight little ass –and happy reunification brother!", Prussia snorted between two slow thrusts and if he weren't halfway lost in this pleasurable situation he would have burst out laughing. Ludwig, his mouth nothing more than a thin line at the moment, almost snapped at his idiot brother: "Okay, you'd better move now and try to distract me with all you have if you don't want me to hit you for this!" –"Hey little brother, you should take it slow at the beginning…" The younger nation gave him a quick slap to the cheek and a small glare: "I said: move! It's not like you'll have to gently claim my maidenhood." Prussia just all too happily complied, picking up speed and force. A slight hiss of pain escaped the younger nation, causing Prussia to change his angle several times until his brother's surprised gasp of pleasure confirmed that he had found _that_ spot. Allowing himself to enjoy this even more Gilbert closed his eyes hugging his brother tight and blindly searched for his brother's lips to devour them in a kiss. The one under him now freely moaned into the other's mouth, trying to move in sync with a thrusting Prussia and clutching at him. Gilbert broke the kiss for air, leaving his brother looking at him with longing, lust-clouded eyes. "D-damn you West… this is… nice. God, if you keep looking like that… I'll just come far too soon." Encouraged by the praise in those less than elegant words, Germany just tried to push him over the edge, lightly biting and licking at the sensitive exposed flesh before him and sneaking one shaky hand down to truly take him by surprise.

The eldest brother had to bite his lips not to scream the other's name out in utter surprise and pleasure at the intrusion: "Lud- ah, how do you manage… ungh that's playing dirty… s-stop I'll…how do you even reach there…?" Damn, how could he make him almost feel like he was being topped when it was the squirming and panting young nation beneath him at the receiving end. Adjusting to the feeling of receiving almost too much pleasure from Ludwig's tight heat and teasing finger pushing in and out steadily at the same time for several minutes, Prussia finally decided that he would not come alone. With his so far weakest smug grin on his lips he started pumping the other's member while thrusting into him at a slightly slower but steady pace, holding his hips in place with the other hand. Germany threw his head back, forgetting about teasing his "attacker's" rear for a moment panting out his name in whispers. "Gilbert, Gilbert, y-yes… almost there, don't-ever-stop!" _Damn he let's out a sexy voice, I'm just ready to blow at that,_ Gilbert thought, still trying to turn his mind to less erotic things to delay his orgasm a little longer. A few thrusts and strokes later Ludwig came with a drawn out moan, blindly kissing his brother's face, stammering more words of praise, while the older followed a few frantic thrusts later as his partner got even tighter around him after his release. As he spilled his seed deep inside him he directly locked eyes with the young spent nation under him, who blushed deeply in the exact moment he felt Prussia's warm juices hit his insides.

Leaning down for a final passionate kiss Gilbert lazily thrust in and out a few times more just to stay inside him and as he stopped that too, he started to slowly lick of the sticky substance Germany had spilled on his own belly and the elder's hand. Only after he was done with that he slowly pulled out, almost getting hard again at the delicious friction. However, he was awfully tired and from the looks of it his younger brother was half asleep too by now. So, Gilbert huddled close and rested his head on the other's shoulder a wide almost serene smile planted on his features. "That was the best, West…I had no idea…" –"Yes that was amazing", came a sleepy mumble form Germany, lightly running his fingers through Gilbert's messy hear. The white-haired man closed his eyes in satisfaction, rubbing his cheek against Ludwig's bare chest almost making a purring sound.

Still he felt a little like taunting his little brother, which came not out as really convincing in his low voice: "Guess I made a mess again, and guess who is not going to clean up after himself, because he earned an awesome victory today?" Germany just lazily cracked an eye open in an attempt to glare at him: "Shut up and enjoy yourself while you still can, I'm sore and you're going to pay for that…" –"If it's with my strong handsome West, you can pay me back anytime…" He was interrupted by the quiet chuckle that moved Germany's chest: " You have no idea what I will do and when I will do it…" With that the other drifted off to sleep hugging the other's smaller form tightly, nuzzling his hair. Prussia couldn't help it to feel excited at this "threat" and drifted off to sleep hours later, signature smirk forever stuck on his face. _Yes, I'm just that awesome…_

_(Okay now, is that even physically possible what I let Germany do in a desperate attempt to make him look more dominant in this chapter? I mean seriously, experienced Prussia is just more experienced; still he can get him by surprise with that? Should stop ranting… and just write a lemon with some invading Prussia's vital regions by force to get over it;). Oh and the trunks were quite unnecessary, just wrote them in 'cause I watched too much DBZ lately?_

_I promise to work on chapter 5, which will not contain a lemon, I'll need more time and feedback for that… I feel this one has some serious weaknesses, please tell me if you have some suggestions and so on. )_

**Annotations:**

_was zum Teufel _– What the devil?


	5. Most unspectacular Re PART I

Warning: swearing, gratuitous German – a whole lot, sexual themes:D

Chapter 5

**Most Unspectacular Retribution. PART I**

_(Okay now at the moment I´m only writing this to fulfil my own perverted desires: I wanna see Germany top Prussia for real, but my brain tells me to take a detour to it, so Germany will challenge Prussia again… probably next chapter- although he is already busy challenging Prussia 's patience. More talking happens –hell, I make this sound even more boring, don't I? Don't know if that trauma with the tree will ever show up again, actually chapter 2 was just too much of a pain:D. I'm complaining quite a lot about that, too._

_Oh and that little thing: _**(…)**_ It marks a time skip, but I guess I already did that in Ch. 2.)_

The infamous morning after, Prussia awoke to the sound of the water running in the shower and from the lack of a certain muscular, exposed man beneath him. _Typical, probably thinks he has to completely cleanse himself after that. _Prussia was less than pleased, but also slightly amused; he grinned and yawned and stretched and then sat up to examine his environment.

"What, all gone? What the hell... that finicky bastard…", Gilbert mumbled a little offended as he noticed that every single piece of evidence form last night's "reunificational celebration" was gone; the messed up clothes that had lied on a pile next to the couch probably already somewhere in the laundry. With a returning grin he realized that at least the odour of that amazing event was still stuck to his skin and probably to the covering of the couch, although it looked suspiciously clean and smelled of chemicals. "That damn, West. He couldn't have just cleaned it while I was asleep… or did he?" Actually, Prussia thought him capable of that feat, could practically see him before him, lifting his sleeping form with one muscular arm, while desperately scrubbing at the stains on the couch with the other, his face showing off that contorted expression of despair, he always wore while working on particularly persistent stains. He had to chuckle again; a sound, which was soon joined by a noise, only an empty Prussian stomach could produce. "Damn I'm hungry… Damn that West for taking his time to shower instead of preparing… never mind that", his gaze had fallen upon a small yellow post-it note that just said in neat German handwriting: "Breakfast in the kitchen –L." Well that wasn't a genuinely sweet gesture, but hey it was a start at least.

Mouth already watering, Prussia set off to inspect the sacrificial offering of food in the kitchen downstairs; that'd better be something tasty and greasy waiting for him. As he arrived, the rich smell and the sight of the breakfast table positively charmed Gilbert. _He's just the perfect little housewife having cleaned and set up a meal already and being currently busy making himself look presentable for a second round with his irresistible, awesomely skilled brother. _Those were Prussia's very modest and not slightly self-centric thoughts as he dug into the food.

After five minutes of mindless gorging, it finally occurred to him that he could have at least taken a peek into the shower before breakfast to catch an eyeful of naked, wet German. He could still do that anyway, but on the other hand, if he had once begun eating he simply had to finish it, the food Ludwig had prepared was just too addictive. Aside from that, that stiff West usually locked the door to the bathroom. He just knew, for the thought of spying on a defenceless - well a not so defenceless brother anyway - had not popped up in his twisted mind for the first time.

All Gilbert could do at the moment was eat up and picture the scenery in all its glistening and steamy glory: Germany's usually oppressed and now messy hair slightly sticking to his relaxed face, his head tilted to the side as he let's the water stream down his neck and shoulders, his rough hands spreading soap all over that perfect body: His chest, his muscular arms, rock-hard abs, his flexing back… now he was rubbing along his hipbones, his well-trained thighs. Finally! Finally, he was rubbing his palms all over his groin area… "Oh West, yes that's it, what a good, cleanly boy you are…", Prussia moaned a filled spoon frozen in one hand right in front of his mouth that was lightly hanging agape, his eyes closed as his free hand had instinctively sneaked to his own groin area at his vivid imagination. It was not like he could do anything about his unruly fingers and being aroused at those thoughts.

A small coughing noise close by made him crack an eye open. In the doorframe of the kitchen leaned his fantasy, a towel slung around his broad shoulders, fixing the feasting older nation with his gaze for a moment until he allowed his lips to curl up into the most arrogant half-smile, he could manage and commented the rather unusual sight before him: "Well Gilbert I knew you enjoyed my food, but _this much_, I'm simply flattered, dear brother…"

Prussia snapped in an attempt to hide the slightest hint of embarrassment, not at the situation in particular, but at the fact that it was his brother doing the teasing on purpose more often since last evening and becoming increasingly successful at it. Slamming his still filled spoon into his bowl causing his face and chest to slightly get splattered, but still attempting an intimidating glare, despite his slightly undignified appearance, he snarled: "Well, excuse _me_, but who would pleasure himself to your at best half-way decent cooking? Just had to take care of a little something called _Morgenlatte_. If I don't do that immediately, the five-meters prevent the blood from flowing to my head and your awesome brother might die." Extreme bluntness or boasting –or both– usually never failed to make his brother fall into a state of annoyed silence, although what he had said was a little bit further away from the truth this time than usual: Concerning the understated quality of the food and the exact reason why Prussia was touching himself in the first place; (actually he could walk around hours with the five-meters ready to go without feeling really uncomfortable).

As briefly as Prussia considered to enlighten his brother; revealing to him the thoughts to which exactly he was touching himself to; Germany briefly considered commenting on how it was a sensible thing to take care of that type of _business_, for Gilbert could need every bit of blood he could spare to reach that shrivelled up brain of his. But he was somehow satisfied with shaking his head in mock disbelief. His voice would have given away the slightest hints of attraction towards the now literarily edible-looking older nation anyway, and Ludwig was just not ready yet to give him that satisfaction. Hell, as wonderful as last night had been and as much it appealed to Ludwig to have something like that happen again, openly acknowledging this fact would probably make Prussia lose his last bit of grip on reality in an instant and make him less bearable. _Why not keep him in suspense for a little longer and use it to discipline him a little…_

That thought alone was madness considering how much Germany enjoyed his sleepy and messy-looking, completely uncontrollable, crude and on top of that very naked and food-covered brother as he was before him right now. And because he knew exactly that the wicked Prussia would rather come out as the one crushing Ludwig's dangerously quickly dissolving remnants of discipline than be tamed.

"Come on, West. Sit with big brother here and eat. Guess you could need something nutritious after last night's workout", Prussia leered, anger and embarrassment quickly forgotten after studying Germany's still slightly wet form briefly. Germany still managed to wear the same unimpressed expression but complied, hungrily digging into the food as he felt his brother's knee brushing his leg, probably on purpose anyway. "You know, it's 12.30 and you're naked and reek of whatever…", Ludwig commented as casually as possible with just the right amount of deprecation in his voice.

–"Well, you're wearing pants, so I'm pretty disappointed myself…", Prussia promptly replied sounding completely serious and forcing himself to put on a pout, which however turned into a full-blown leer almost instantly.

"Whatever Bruder, just eat up… and I recommend wiping your face", Germany sighed already slightly unnerved and expecting some sort of comment.

–"Well, how about you help me with cleaning my face then, I bet it'll taste good even if…", Prussia started darting his tongue out, licking at his fingers, but was interrupted soon by the noise of Germany's chair being pushed over the kitchen-floor in a haste. "Gott, I need a coffee for this!", the short-tempered nation announced putting his fingers to his face to squeeze the bridge of his nose in an attempt to suppress the growing feeling of annoyance. "_Spielverderber…_", Prussia mumbled before silently digging into the food once more, determined to take his mind of his little brother at least for a moment, and his reserve and dismissive attitude, which was just less than appropriate considering what had happened the last night.

Apparently the older man's strategy had earned him no more than a night of passionate love-making, which was a worthy prize all by itself, however he hadn't nearly succeeded in loosening up the younger one (–_Well, actually I did that yesterday_, came his lewd thoughts again_–_) let alone in winning him over completely. Did he feel hurt at that? Maybe - it wasn't exactly awesome and manly to admit to that sort of defeat. At least it was one of those rare occurrences were he felt something pathetic as helplessness and utter frustration and although it was not Prussia's style to give in to those feelings, he simply couldn't think of other tactics at the moment, he was too distracted. The other's perfectly shaped torso and unusually messy and sexy look was surely fuelling his imagination, but not being able to think straight was not too helpful in this kind of situation, where one had to be persuasive. _That's one killer-body there, West… and damn, the kid even knows how to put it to good use in more than just one way. He certainly is a worthy challenge, stalwart as steel in body and mind… That annoyingly stubborn mind of his… _Seriously, just thinking about the younger nation and last night made his southern regions twitch and the fact that his plate and bowl were nearly empty by now didn't help at all –his hunger for food satisfied, hunger for something else was growing and surfacing…

Germany, who had treated himself to a large pot of coffee had sat down again and was sipping said coffee eyes shut, feeling something close to relaxed thanks to the steaming liquid. Those brief moments of relaxation were however instantly forgotten as every fibre in his body stiffened at the touch of teasing and slightly shaky fingers ghosting over his knee and of bare feet brushing past his calf. _Unmöglich, such a small touch causing me to tense up in anticipation, really pisses me of right now, should have seen that one coming, _Ludwig berated himself while grinding his teeth and trying not to give away any sign of annoyance and much less excitement. He didn't even really feel like opening his eyes, expecting all kinds of vulgar expression Prussia would put on just for him on such occasions to enhance his uneasiness.

On the other hand, the vivid memory of Gilbert's leering and licking his lips, was more than he could bear at the moment, so that the young man decided opening his eyes and facing reality couldn't make him feel any more agitated than his imagination did. He was positively surprised to find the Prussian was fixing him with an utterly serious and intense gaze, not even the slightest hint of a smirk on his pale lips, albeit still letting his limbs graze the other's in a manner that was obviously an invitation to "come and play". It was completely unlike him not to mock him in this kind of situation with words or at least with certain "playful" gestures, although it occurred to Germany that during last night's encounter, Gilbert had, too, refrained from using mockery or unnecessary vulgarity to "enhance the experience"… for the most part anyway. Actually, his behaviour during last night's heated sexual encounter could be called tame… Still Prussia was far from tame, the lust that so openly and shamelessly shone from his red eyes for Ludwig to see made that painfully obvious. _He's willing to adapt to the situation, but he still would prefer to have things his way as far as my person is concerned, I can't stand that attitude of that lazy ass, _Germany thought bitterly, not trusting this new, slightly less insane and egoistical side, his brother displayed around him since last evening – however pleasant it might seem at that time. What made the taller man feel even more frustration was the fact that he actually had to close his eyes again to prevent himself from blushing or – _Gott bewahre!_ – reflecting the other's lust-filled expression with his own eyes. Germany didn't really feel this loony should be rewarded, considering he had used a door to knock him out to ultimately have his way with him, generally got a kick out of embarrassing his younger sibling; well and the rotten apple tree wasn't really forgotten either by now… Hell, he simply refused to trust this guy and give himself up to him! _Not this easily anyway, I want to see him fry a little longer…_

Ludwig's thoughts were interrupted as a formerly only light touch of Prussia's fingers on his upper leg turned into a fierce grip on his thighs and he froze instantly, every little hair on his body raising with the approaching goose bumps that covered his entire skin in mere seconds at the rough and not entirely unwelcome contact. He could only blankly stare at his elder brother, mouth opening ever so slightly as he lost focus and took a heavy breath, eyes glazing over. He could watch Gilbert's lips part in what appeared like slow motion to him. _Gott, just don't let him speak, just don't listen, just stop him… punch him if you have to!, _Germany thought frantically in fear that his resolve would melt away entirely at the sound of the other's alluring voice.

"Say West,…", Prussia began lazily, seductively in a low voice and Germany got the feeling the older nation was getting closer. He was already imagining the other's weight pressing him down, smothering him with hot touches, although the kitchen table still kept them apart for the most part. But Prussia's gaze on the other hand, was getting more intense and hungry and that was making the younger one swallow hard, reliving the memory of having Prussia tower over him, fixing him with those eyes while he was pushing into him. He couldn't really tell if he was getting more pale at the sight of his older brother staring or if his face shone by now brightly red. Those eyes were clearly violating him already…

Prussia was still talking to him in that tone that was, in the way it seemed to excite Ludwig, particularly frightening and at the same time painfully slow: "… now that big brother has had his breakfast…" –_why is he always putting so much emphasis on the age gap? _It unnerved Ludwig, but the rage that filled him was still more of the pleasant, tingling kind as he watched Prussia's tongue dart out, before he spoke again; he couldn't take his eyes of that pinkish thing now.

And still, that characteristic smirk was missing on the older one's face, he was utterly determined: "… big brother feels like…" From a distance Germany heard his own hoarse voice utter a weak, questioning "y-yeah?" and that was where understandably that smirk suddenly popped up on Prussia's face again and his fingers on the taller man's thighs went most fluently dangerously close to his groin area, making Germany snap out of it instantly. He got away with a speed and grace that most would consider improbable for a man of his massive frame, albeit he was still looking back at Gilbert with an expression of disgust and terror that could only narrowly mask his true desires.

Those little contradictions and surprises he had to his personality and behaviour made him all the more appetizing to Prussia, (who simply loved things complicated,) however this sudden rejection by the young man who had looked back at him as if he were ready to go just a moment ago was causing him utter frustration. "A_rroganter Kerl! Spielverderber!"_, he muttered under his breath giving his younger sibling a challenging look out of narrowed bloody eyes.

Germany couldn't completely suppress the hint of another angry smirk curling his lips at his elder brother's obvious disappointment; one way or another he now held a minimum amount of control over Prussia's emotions at least. In fact, he probably always did, but he had never cared to discover it. He would surely have liked to view himself as completely superior in this kind of situation, however Ludwig's own slowly increasing erection at the earlier light physical contact –_ Gott segne großzügig geschnittene Hosen_ - told him otherwise and therefore he was getting even more mad at himself for his weakness. Damn, Prussia would pay for dissolving his mental strength and for giving him a boner on top of that, _that shamelessly attractive, manipulative bastard_! There was no way he was letting that arrogant dick get close to him anytime soon –_ it just wouldn't be sensible…_

Typically, Prussia was still not ready to let his case rest for the day, although his confidence was dwindling as he broke the short period of uncomfortable silence: "Damn West, what is it with you, today is the anniversary of our reunification. On that day you should be especially nice to your big brother, not treat him like he has some sort of disease. We'll have to do at least _something _to celebrate, don't you think…?"

It wasn't exactly like Prussia couldn't care less about _Den Tag der Deutschen Einheit_, but still it was more or less only the little _something_ he was interested in right now. That date was celebrated every year and he had never openly gotten sentimental about it, just insanely drunk most of the time. His West on the other hand would get _softer _almost _anhänglich _on such occasions – apart from getting wasted as well. Prussia wasn't being manipulative at all… oh no not one bit.

Regaining his composure and still inwardly thanking God, for not letting Prussia notice Ludwig's own "indicator of excitement", as the other nation was by now looking down at the kitchen table with a sore expression as if he blamed the piece of furniture for his sexual frustration, he announced: "You see brother, I won't have time to entertain you today, I am so utterly sorry…" There was that sarcasm again. "… but there are things that are actually _important_ that I'll have to take care of."

Gilbert would have probably felt even more hurt at those words, but living with Ludwig he had gotten used to these little, supposedly refined or subtle insults, he came up with whenever he felt Prussia disrespected him. As this was always the case, he had a lot of those phrases! The issue here was: The earlier rejection of his sexual advances had been one of the most insulting actions Prussia was familiar with –Yesterday, he had given it his best… how dare that brat refuse him, now? He should not be able to feel anything but want for the awesome that is Prussia. _He doesn't appreciate me going all out of my way and being the perfect gentleman last night. _- That was Prussia's completely fitting and unbiased view on last night's events - if one ignores the brawl in general and the severe damage caused to Germany's head by a closet door.

Meanwhile Ludwig was maybe an inch closer to regretting his cold treatment of his brother: On the one hand, he felt that the indecent Prussia deserved this sort of scorn in his tone, on the other hand, he felt the genuine affection for the older nation grow equally to the amount of infuriation he caused for him. He let out a heavy sigh. This day, which should be special to him, was ruined anyway. Why did he let that smug bastard get far last night with the Prussian_ Großangriff_? Retribution would be exercised soon; _Gott I´m starting to think like a maniac myself by now_, Germany concluded in a brief moment of sanity before he went for a rational explanation: "_Entschuldige bitte, Bruder. _I won't have much time on my hands today. I need to make preparations and get ready for an urgent international Conference_." _

– "_Bitte was?_ _Du willst mich verarschen oder?", _came a growl accompanied by an utterly confused and displeased expression gracing Prussia's features.

"You know that's not _my _style, Bruder. I received the call this morning, while you were still busy rolling around in your own filth. - _Okay that was being overly cruel, still I need to assess my position in this household somehow.-_", came Germany's reply in an equally gruff voice. Prussia blinked away an angry tear that went unnoticed.

"Come on, West, it's not as if they'll need you at that bullshit conference, they can handle things pretty damn well without you. What is it about this time? Climate change? Terrorism? You'd better stay away; they'd just scold you for selling weapons again. And what is it with them, is it considered polite to ignore other culture's national celebration days nowadays…?" Prussia's rambling was going on too long for Germany's liking and to a degree he actually had a point, still he decided to cut the older nation off: "Why would you of all people know about what's polite… _Die Deutsche Einheit_ is not that big of a deal… to other countries…" Even Prussia could tell by now that Germany way being a bigger ass than usual and it wasn't exactly justified…

So forgetting about his bills which were already sky-high thanks to his "Eastern half", who was pretty high-maintenance for a guy this slender and on top of that easily entertained, Germany offered him a few drinks after he, Ludwig, had finished the business of the day and Gilbert had finished… well, just hanging around… to make it up to him. It would be West's treat; everything was his treat.

Prussia was as easily convinced by the prospect of alcohol and the company of his favourite little brother as always; well let's say today it was good enough of an offer for him in his slightly more frustrated state. _Maybe, just maybe he'll loosen up later that night after a few drinks, _he thought, smirk reappearing on his face, which lightly disturbed Germany –it didn't take a genius to figure out that Gilbert was probably looking forward to getting him drunk or something along the line. He brushed the feeling off and decided to get going.

"Well, I'll be out, see you later. Try not to make a mess. A snack is in the stove…"

–"Perfect, thanks _mein Liebchen.",_ Prussia grinned as he waved Germany goodbye in an exaggerated, girly manner. Ludwig decided to ignore this sort of mockery and went to get dressed, he had a bunch of things on his to-do-list – and Prussia wouldn't be on top of that list as long as he could help it. Firstly, he'd need to make sure that hard wood floor downstairs would be repaired sufficiently in his absence, he didn't fancy having to look at reminders of his current irrationality…

**(…)**

After a busy and eventless day for Germany and a not so busy and boring day for Prussia they met up at a bar, which had the most ridiculous prizes for beverages that should have been cheap – of course Prussia had picked it – at 8 a clock in the evening. Well, Gilbert was there since six a clock, drinking like there was no tomorrow anyway. He barely recognized Ludwig as he silently seated himself next to him, but then mumbled in apology: "Sorry, brother couldn't make it earlier…" – Germany was perfectly punctual.

–"W- whatever, I'll just drink s-shome more, Wesht."

Ludwig drank his first and second beer for the most part in silence, by the third he tried out asking his elder brother how his day was. Prussia had to think about it for a moment or so. "_Größtenteils beschissen", _he replied before proceeding to finish a few more shoots of vodka, a drink on which he relied since the split of East and West when things would get really bad, although he hated the taste of it. His younger brother noted the worrisome bad habit with more than a hint of bad consciousness. Okay, it seemed something really got to the cocky and rough Prussian today, could it be that this particular day actually meant something to him or that he took the hundredths rejection earlier differently than the countless ones before –or both? And more importantly, was Germany honestly disappointed that his brother was too wasted and down to even come on to him, at least give him a provocative smirk. _I'm being selfish, he really is starting to rub off on me after just one night, _the taller German thought with a soft smile as he observed the Prussian's slumped down form.

He had always taken Prussia for the type of guy who has no feelings one could hurt, however, he also had taken his elder brother, who had turned out to be a rather considerate lover, for the type of man who moans his own name during sex – Once Gilbert had tried that while masturbating in front of a mirror, but it just wouldn't do, although he left some spectacular stains for his little brother to clean anyway.

Feeling slightly more like a complete ass than usual, Germany ordered his last beer for the evening – he was completely sober and needed to stay that way; what had been done had been done. Was about time he at least tried to give his brother an explanation. The eyes of the smaller man next to him were close to falling shut, still he was gushing down shots.

**(…)**

Ludwig had explained _nothing_; it was a flat out lie that he had to catch the plane tomorrow at all costs, because the meeting would only start in about a week. Prussia didn't hear that anyway, because he had successfully pickled himself. Would he have paid attention to the truth? Germany had been tempted to confess his motivations to a nearly asleep elder brother just to get it off of his soul. Gilbert would have mocked him, most certainly if he had caught any of it, so Ludwig had presented to him the made-up apology as he had left him at a relatively early hour.

He could have told him that he had major trust issues, that he felt he would let the older man take advantage of him, that he wished Gilbert wouldn't have made that indifferent impression all these past years, that it would have been more respectful to talk about this desires of his instead of literarily ramming them in his face on just one fateful evening, that he couldn't cope with the Prussian's attitude, but wouldn't have it any other way, that he tried to avoid sex with him until he felt like the other took him seriously. And that he considered a person who wouldn't stop to mess up his home for shits and giggles, simply ridiculed him for his neurotic behaviour and didn't visibly appreciate anything he did for his big brother not a particularly reliable lover.

Prussia would have told him that he was simply emotionally handicapped and that he hadn't been indifferent at all; West just didn't get the hints right; that he was a big, mean child who enjoyed degrading the person he was crushing on like mad.

Neither of them explained, they wouldn't go easy on the other… Who am I kidding? Prussia wouldn't reach the necessary amounts of self-awareness, even if he were sober.

_(I would have never ever have expected that this damned chapter will be and probably remain my longest one so far… It had a life of its own; I planned for it to be much, much shorter or at least contain real action. Instead it seems that it pretends to shed more light on the characters emotions… I bit off more than I can chew, but what the heck: If there are still people who enjoy this I'll continue. Please give me some feedback on this one, it'll give me hints for the next chapter I planned to deliver in a month time. Seriously were is this plot going off to…? It almost seemed like I wanted to make it fluffy, but in the end I avoided it..._

_My apologies for the long delay :( anyway. __)_

Annotations:

_Morgenlatte_ – Oh well… it's like "_morning wood" _^^;

_Spielverderber _– party pooper

_Unmöglich _– impossible

_Gott bewahre!_ – God forbid!

A_rroganter Kerl!_ – arrogant "guy", but is used more like "arrogant bastard"

_Gott segne großzügig geschnittene Hosen._ – God bless loose-fitting pants.

_Den Tag der Deutschen Einheit_ – The Day of German Unity (October 3)

_Anhänglich_ – clingy; affectionate

Prussian _Großangriff _– Prussian "major offensive"… hm yeah

_Entschuldige bitte, Bruder._ – Apologies, brother.

_Bitte was?_ _Du willst mich verarschen oder?_ – Say what? You're fucking with me here, right? (rough translation as it is completely colloquial^^;)

_Die Deutsche Einheit _– The German Unity

_mein Liebchen_ – my darling/ my love (totally out-dated expression used for mockery here, because you would always only use it on females)

_Größtenteils beschissen. –_ For the most part, real crappy. (Is an adequate answer in Germany, if your day really was god-awful and you are with close friends or understanding family members^^; else it would appear completely rude as a retort. Who am I kidding? It is quite rude.)

Split of East and West – well, the reason we needed a reunion of both parts of Germany long after WWII


End file.
